


You Broke My Heart So Gently

by 6queenschillinginahottub



Category: Parrlyn - Fandom, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, F/F, Six AU, coffee shop AU, coffeeshop, parrlyn, parrlyn au, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6queenschillinginahottub/pseuds/6queenschillinginahottub
Summary: Money. That's what Catherine Parr needed.As much money as she could make in one month.And just when she thought everything was falling into place for her, Anne stumbled into her life.The life Cathy knew turned upside down as the Boleyn girl kept flooding it with challenges the writer was struggling to keep up with.
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Boleyn/Parr, Cleves/Howard, Parrlyn - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Flat white.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in-  
Catherine opened her eyes again to find herself in the sterile and cold light of the employee’s bathroom.  
Breathe out.  
She straightened her back, then looked at herself in the mirror. The yellow apron and the black oversized t-shirt suited her very well, she had to admit with a smile on her face. This was her last chance. She needed that paycheck at the end of this month or else she’d lose her apartment.  
Get it together, Catherine. You need this job.  
A last smile at herself in the mirror and Parr was ready to go.

“That nervous, girl? You just spent ten minutes in that bathroom. Can’t tell me you took that look to fix that pretty hair of yours.” The voice of her new boss rang in her ears and made Cathy turn around with a start.  
“I-...n-no-...I-”  
You’re a disaster, Catherine, she cursed herself.  
“Yes, I might be a bit nervous, Ms Cleves.” She admitted in a whisper.  
“Oh, please, call me Anna.” Her boss answered with a grin and squeezed her shoulder.  
“Let me introduce you to one of your co-workers. She’ll teach you everything you need to know.”  
Parr answered with a nod as her fingers nervously played with the strings of her new, spotless apron.  
“I’ll be back in a sec.” Cleves sung, leaving Cathy alone in the back of the coffee shop.  
For a second, Parr allowed herself to relax. Her eyes focusing on her black boots, until a second pair of shoes stepped into the frame. Black vans with the pride flag displayed at the side instead of the usual white stripe. This wasn't Anna, was it?  
For a second, Cathy was too scared of social interaction to check who had joined her.  
She noticed the cuffed black jeans, small holes ripped into them at the knee area, then the yellow apron.  
“So you’re the new one? You can look at me, you know. I usually don’t bite.” A melodic voice gave Parr the confidence to look up. “Hey, I’m Anne.” A pair of friendly green eyes greeted her, before she was unexpectedly pulled into a hug.  
“You must be Cathy. Anna told me about you. She didn't mention how pretty you are tho, better not steal my reputation.” The girl chuckled whilst letting go of Cathy’s body again, that seemed to be completely numb by now.  
The scent of sweet flower perfume filled the air and Parr couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of her.  
She was pretty. No, that was an understatement. She was the most gorgeous girl Catherine had ever laid eyes on, and that was a fact.  
The soft features of her face, covered by porcelain like skin and framed by the most beautiful dark curls she had ever seen. She might as well be a greek goddess, as that was what she imagined Aphrodite to look like.  
“Not very talkative, huh?” Cathy watched her peachy lips curve into a smirk. “It’s okay you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. You should talk to the customers tho. But we’ll work on that. C’mon I’ll show you around and teach you what you have to know about the art of being a barista.”  
“You call that art?” Catherine finally blurted out.  
Anne’s sweet laugh echoed in her ears.  
“Honey, I once managed to draw the Mona Lisa on a Caffe Latte.”  
“Stop lying, Bo, you used a freaking stencil. Even Catherine could do that.” Anna entered the room, throwing a small package at Anne. “Now quit the lies, sweetheart, and make our dear Catherine a nametag.”  
Anne tripped over dramatically, pressing the package to her chest. “Ah! I’ve been shot!” She yelped and put a hand to her forehead, slowly sliding to the ground.  
“Yeah, if you don’t stop I am gonna get the coffee beans and shoot you for real.” Cleves laughed and finally left the two of them alone.  
Cathy found herself still giggling at the conversation, now watching Anne struggling to get back up on her feet. Once she was standing again, she unpacked the small machine to print a name tag. “So, Catherine with a ‘C’ right?” Boleyn asked. “Exactly.” Parr answered and joined the other girl at the table.  
“Mh, that’s too long.” Anne mumbled in thoughts before looking up at the younger one next to her. “Cathy it is then.” She decided with a grin and typed in the letters.  
Cathy? No one has ever called me that, Catherine thought. But who would she be to oppose?  
Whilst Anne was struggling to print her name tag, Parr took the time to study the girl’s features in detail. If she focused enough she could see light freckles, the bags underneath her eyes and the fine lines between her eyes from frowning. And yet Catherine ought to believe the girl wasn't human. She just couldn't be. Her eyes wandered from the perfect bow of her nose to her plump lips, her perfectly formed chin and stopped on her exposed collarbones. A weird body part to be so strangely fascinated by. But it just seemed so perfect, so magical and captivating. If only she could-  
The sudden feeling of two eyes staring at her caused her to look back up. Her glance met two green orbs, locking eyes with her for a while too long, until Anne focused on the name tag again. Cathy didn't realise she’d been holding her breath this entire time. She loudly gasped for air, coaxing a laugh out off Boleyn.  
“Am I that breathtaking?” The girl joked and finally finished her small project.  
“I’d be lying if i’d say this wasn’t because of you.” Catherine answered with a mumble, her cheeks burning like fire.  
Anne stopped in her tracks, looking at the other girl with a frown. “Wait really?”  
But before she could answer, a loud yell from outside intervened their conversation. “Anne, for fucks sake you’re slower than a fucking snail get your pretty ass out here and stop flirting with the newby!”  
“Jeesus fucking-” Boleyn pressed air through her gritted teeth before reaching out to pin the name tag on Parr’s apron. “Here you go, Cathy.” She said with a wink.  
“Now let's go please the boss.”

“Just stay with me while I am taking the next few orders so you can get an idea of how it works here, okay?” Anne smiled and put both hands on Cathy’s shoulders to place her right next to the cash desk.  
She then proceeded to put a charming smile on her face while greeting the next costumer. The way Anne was working made it seem so much fun, so easy and carefree.  
“Honey, you’re supposed to learn from her, not stare at her face the entire time.” Anna’s whisper sent goosebumps down Cathy’s spine as she jumped with a start. “Don’t worry. You’re not the only one falling for her right from the start.” She laughed and put an arm around Parr’s shoulders.  
“I’m not falling for her!” Cathy protested, but Cleves wouldn't take it.  
“Such a shame. Cause from what I’ve seen she fancies you, too.”  
“It’s only been half an hour how could she fancy me already?” Parr huffed.  
“Honey, it’s only been half an hour how could YOU fancy HER already?” Anna laughed loudly.  
“We’ll talk about that later, yeah? Now focus on work again. By the way, it really helps if you try to remember the orders. Most people come here regularly and it has proven they’ll tip you quite a lot if you remember their orders. Makes them feel like hope.” Cleves grinned, then pointed at Anne’s next customer. “This woman? Double cappuccino to take away and a brownie to eat in. The girl behind her, always a hot chocolate with whipped cream. She gets the mini marshmallows for free. That old dude at the back of the queue? He likes his coffee how he likes Anne-”  
“I can hear you guys, you know.” Boleyn warned them but that wouldn't stop her friend from talking.  
“Flat and white.”  
Catherine opened her mouth to protest with burning red cheeks, but Anne had already taken the manner in her own hands by kicking Anna’s leg. Their boss gasped in pain, then broke out in laughter again.  
“Just stating facts, Annie.”  
“You’re just jealous because my tits are bigger than yours.” Boleyn hissed.  
“Wanna compare? Crybaby.”  
“Guys, I am sure the old man would love to see you compete but I am a bit concerned about the twelve year old.” Parr tried to save the situation.  
“You’re right, Cathy. But I win.” Anne nodded, before turning back to business, but that wouldn't stop her from talking.  
“Nono. I win. I am your boss.”  
“Cathy, tell us who wins.”  
“No, she’s biased, she’s gonna pick you anyways.” Anna pouted.  
“We’ll just call it...draw?”  
“Never. We’ll discuss that after your shift!” Cleves howled, then dramatically left to the back of the store again.  
“Fine!” Anne yelled after her. “Prepare yourself to lose! I always win!”  
Parr shook her head with a sigh.  
That’d be one very interesting month of work.

Back when Cathy was little her father used to take her on trips to the coast. A car ride up to the beach was about four hours long. Back then Cathy didn't think anything could be longer than those four hours. Now, right here right there, Cathy learned four hours could feel like nothing.  
When the clock struck eight and the last customer left the café, Cathy’s shift was officially over.  
“BOOM. We did it!” Anna shouted whilst locking the door and turning the sign to ‘closed’.  
“BOOM we still have to clean all of that shit.” Anne shouted back and jumped to sit on the counter. She fetched the tip jar and poured all the coins on the free space next to her before she started counting.  
Cathy watched the scene and awkwardly moved from one foot to the other. She’d love to stay for a chat but she knew Anna told her she’d be done by eight. Was it rude to just leave? Also, Anna just locked the door. How was she supposed to get out? Was there a backdoor?  
“Babes, are you okay?” Cathy was brutally ripped out of her thoughts when Cleve’s face appeared dangerously close to her.  
“What? I- uh..” Parr stammered and looked around. Great. She zoned out again without realising. This happened way too often.  
“We’re having a glass of wine. You joining us?” She repeated her question and pointed at a expensive looking bottle of red wine.  
Just one glass...what could be the harm in one glass, Cathy thought. And so she agreed.


	2. Just a bottle of red wine.

“Are you having a fucking laugh?!” Cleves voice echoed through the empty café, followed by loud laughter. “That’s not what I sound like!”  
“Oh yeah, spot on.” Anne chirped with an innocent smile and downed the rest of her wine. “Tell her, Cath.”  
“I mean she’s not wrong.” Parr answered.  
When Anne threw her a wink she could feel her cheeks burning. That’s the alcohol, she told herself. The three of them had just finished two bottles of red wine in less than two hours. She was allowed to feel tipsy and out of her mind. And..Strangely confident?  
“Oi, whatever.” Cleves rolled her eyes and nudged her co-workers shoulder. “Guys I hate to end this truly amusing chatter circle but I have to be back in this stupid shop in about eight hours and I should close my eyes and rest my brain for at least one or two minutes.”  
“That’s such a weird way to say ‘sleep’.” Anne shook her head and put their glasses into the dishwasher.  
“ThAt’s sUcH a WeIrD wAy tO sAy sLeEP’ oh yeah, miss ‘i think my stomach just did the boogie woogie’.” Anna mocked her with an amused grin.  
“May I know what you were trying to describe with that? Because, quite frankly, this could be two completely different things.” Parr spoke up and followed the pair to the staff room.  
“That's how Anne knows she’s attracted to someone. Her head does the heaty-heaty, her stomach the boogie woogie and her p-” “pretty face the successful flirting, yes, Anna, thank you.” Boleyn interrupted her boss and rolled her eyes.  
“That’s a cute way to describe affection.” Catherine giggled to herself and suddenly caught her reflection in the mirror above the sink. A surprised gasp left her mouth when she noticed how absolutely knackered she looked.  
Parr’s gasp and staring contest with herself didn't go unnoticed.  
“I get it, Cath, you’re really cute and - please forgive me - unbearably hot, but staring at your own reflection just makes you quite creepy.” Annes voice echoed from the opposite corner.  
The last thing Cathy wanted to see was the embarrassing crimson red of her burning cheeks, but she seemed to be glued to her own reflection - and especially the background of it.  
“Says the one who’s watching me in this intimate moment I’m having with myself?” Parr shot back with a smirk playing around her lips.  
“See, Cathrine Parr, I don't know if you’ve noticed but I thought I’d inform you that you are currently watching me through a mirror, pretending to stare at your own reflection...while I am changing.”  
“What?” Cathy’s first instinct won the upper hand and she turned around. “Oh my- oh god- you’re not wearing a shirt-” the girl awkwardly covered her eyes and felt the heat creeping up her neck.  
Great. She wasn't drunk enough to handle such a situation. Where was the bottle of wine when she needed it?  
“Calm down, Cathypoo. It’s not like I’m completely naked.” Anne chuckled, clearly enjoying the sight of a super startled Catherine.  
“Stop torturing her, Anne. God. I can’t lose another employee because of you.” Anna’s voice sounded through the room as she stepped out of the bathroom, now wearing her casual clothing.  
“I’m not scaring her away. I’m making her want to stay forever as long as I’m here.” Boleyn answered her boss with her eyes still on the newby.  
“Talking about that. Your bus is leaving in three minutes I don't think you’d want to miss it.” Anna didn't know but her comment just lifted a heavy weight off Cathy’s shoulders - a weight she didn't know that existed. But at the same time her heart sank in rapid speed. No more blushing, no more awkward mishaps, but also no Anne until - Cathy took a quick glance at the work time timble - until tomorrow.  
What a seemingly hard 10 hours laid ahead of her.  
“Fuck fuck fuck-” Boleyn quickly covered up and fetched her back. “See you see you see you” she mumbled and jumped forward to give her best friend a tight hug.  
When Anne turned to Cathy, the girl couldn't help but lock eyes. Parr’s heart jumped for a second but she managed to stay cool. There was something in Anne’s glance that threw her off - the flirtatious and mischievous sparkle of the last few hours faded and tiredness seemed to break through. Who could blame her after an 8 hour shift? But Parr noticed something else, a soft shimmer that appeared when Anne smiled at her ever so lightly. “So you’ll be back tomorrow?” She asked and Cathy was convinced the oh so confident girl was sounding quite shy.  
“Only if you’ll be there too.” Surprised about her own confidence Catherine broke into a grin.  
“That’s what I want to hear.” Anne answered and gave her a long hug.  
“Bye losers.” With that, she left the shop leaving behind a small breeze of rose scent with a small hint of mint.

“Be careful with that one, love.” With the keys in one, three paper bags filled with leftovers in the other hand and another paper bag between her teeth, Anna closed the store. It was muffled but loud enough for Cathy to hear her advice.  
“What do you mean?” It wasn't like Parr didn't know who her new boss was talking about. She just wanted to double check in hope of being wrong.  
“Anne. I love her with all my heart but, god, that girl means trouble. Also has to deal with some anger issues. Sometimes she just goes mad.” Anna finally locked the door and took the bag out of her mouth. “See, Boleyn loves to flirt and have everyone wrapped around her finger. She knows she’s...pretty decent looking and I gotta admit that girl’s super charming. And i don't know how she does it but it works every time.”  
“Didn't work with me.” Cathy tried to comment bluntly but Cleves just rolled her eyes.  
“Oh please, you were drooling.”  
“Over a girl? Never.”  
“Don't give me the ‘i’m straight’ shit. I know a gay when I see it.”  
For once, Catherine was glad that the street was dark because she was sure the amount of blood that just rushed in her cheeks was absolutely unhealthy.  
“If it helps, she usually only hugs really close friends. So apparently now you’re one of them.” Cleves laughed and stored her keys in one of the paper bags.  
“After a day of knowing each other?” Parr was sceptical. Anna was just trying to be nice, for sure.  
“Well what can I say. The gays move fast.” With that and a sassy wink the coffee shop owner unlocked her car and threw the bags in the trunk. “See you tomorrow, Cath. Now go catch some sleep and get ready to sign the contract.”  
Before Parr could answer, the door shut close and the car drove away, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

Catherine made her way home through the warm summer night, a soft breeze of cold helping her to clear her mind. There was no doubt about signing the contract. Cathy needed the job, even if it was just for a month. Maybe she should tell the others? Just randomly leaving after a month didn't seem fair to her. But then again it was Cathy’s lack of confidence that got the best of her. She took a deep breath and kicked a pebble out of her way, her thoughts circulating around the most recents events. A soft smile tugged on Parr’s lips and she felt stupid for smiling like an idiot, alone on the street at night time. But she didn't fight it.  
A muffled buzzing sound pulled the girl back to reality and she hurried to pull her phone out of her bag.  
Catherine frowned. It was eleven o’clock in the evening who would call her that late, especially with an unknown number?  
Curious, Parr answered the phone.  
“Hey loser. Anna gave me your number. I hope that’s fine?”  
Cathy’s heart did a little jump when she recognised the voice.  
“Yeah, yeah that’s fine. No worries.” Parr answered, slightly stammering.  
“Just wanted to call and ask if you made it home safely?” Anne’s teasing and flirty tone was completely gone and replaced by concern.  
Catherine looked at the house right in front of her. Behind the curtains she could see the silhouette of her godmother probably preparing her good-night-tea.  
Cathy’s never been a liar, but...technically she wasn't lying, was she?  
“I’m not home yet, but thus far nothing happened.”  
The concern in Boleyn’s voice grew audibly.  
“So when are you gonna be home? I’ll stay on the phone with you until I know you’re safe.”  
“Only a few more minutes. Thank you, that’s very sweet.” Catherine answered and sat down on the stairs in front of her house.  
“How long is your shift tomorrow?” Anne changed the subject.  
“Only till four. What about yours?”  
But Anne didn't answer the question, instead she just cleared her throat and remained silent.  
“Anne? You still there?” Cathy asked with a frown and played with her keys.  
“Yeah. Sorry. So-” the girl on the other side of the line cleared her throat. “What a coincidence I’m done at four, too. I think we should go for a drink after work.”  
Cathy’s jaw dropped and she couldn't help but blurt her thoughts right out. “Holy shit. Is that you asking me out?”  
Soft laughter from the other end of the line.  
“Well, yeah I guess I am. That is, if you’re willing to spend time alone with me. I know Anna likes to talk shit about me.”  
Parr’s stomach sank when she remembered her boss’ words about being careful when it came to Anne.  
But she couldn't judge without experiencing it herself, right?  
“Count me in.”  
“Dope. Cool. Noiiice. Uhm, are you home yet?” Anne chuckled and Cathy swore the girl sounded nervous.  
“Just arrived. Thank you for calling!” Parr responded.  
“See you tomorrow then, loser.” The grin on Anne’s face was well audible.  
“Good night, idiot.” Catherine chuckled and hung up with the biggest smile on her face.  
That’s it, she thought.  
That’s it.  
You’re going on a date.  
With a girl.  
Suddenly, Parr’s smile dropped when she saw the lights go out in the kitchen, signalising that her godmother was now off to bed.  
Her godmother-  
….oh shit.


	3. A Little Taste Of Sugar.

When Parr walked into the shop the next morning the bitter scent of coffee hit her, giving her an immediate boost of energy.  
“Good morning, good morning!” Anna’s voice echoed from the counter through the entire coffee shop.  
Cathy chuckled. It was somehow worrying how much energy Cleves radiated, any time of the day.  
“Morning.” She responded and made her way past the long queue of people.  
It was her second day here, yet she felt like home.  
Confidently, she walked past the counter and pushed the staff room door open, hoping to see a special familiar face.  
“Morning!” She chirped.  
“Morning newby!” A voice shouted from the staff’s bathroom and Catherine stopped in her tracks.  
That wasn't Anne. Was it? No. No, definitely not.  
Her anxiety started bubbling up.  
Of course, there weren't just three people working here. Not during rush hour.  
Quickly, she opened her locker and changed into her uniform as fast as possible so she wouldn't have to meet her co-worker on her own and hopefully avoid some awkward conversation. Just when she was about to put her shoes back on she could hear the bathroom lock click and turned around.  
“So you must be Cathy. Anne told me sooo much about you.” The girl chuckled at Parr’s shocked expression.  
Her dark hair was tied in a high ponytail and the ends of it were dyed in a bright pink.  
All Cathy could do was nod awkwardly. She hated social confrontation.  
Good thing she got a job in gastronomy.  
“I’m Katherine. Funny huh? Two Katherine's! But you can call me Kat. Or Kitty. Whatever you prefer. So it’s your second day? How do you like it so far?”  
Jesus, Catherine thought, that girl was very talkative.  
Finally, she dared to take a proper look at her co-worker and couldn't help but notice a familiar resemblance.  
She probably wasn't older than twenty and her dark hair and green orbs looks dangerously familiar.  
“It’s pretty nice here, thank you.” Catherine answered with a shy smile. “Are you Anne’s sister?” She dared to ask, which coaxed a laugh out of Kat.  
“Luckily, I’m just her cousin. You’re gonna join me and Annie at the mixing table today.” Before Parr could answer, Katherine already hooked their arms and led her out of the staff room.  
“Mixing table?” Parr frowned and followed the younger girl’s lead.  
“Sounds cooler than coffee machine, Anna says.”  
Cathy answered with a small nod while Katherine walked around the corner. The queue at the counter seemed to get longer each second, just like the queue at the ‘mixing table’.  
Katherine put her hands on Cathy’s shoulder and placed her in the back so she would have a good view to watch, just like her cousin did the other day.  
Katherine’s cousin….Parr’s heart jumped when she saw the back of said girl already working to get as many orders as possible done.  
Fascinated, Catherine watched her hands move smoothly and fast. It looked so professional and like Anne could complete every order in her sleep.  
“George! Babes, I’m WAITING!” Boleyn yelled through the room while preparing the next order.  
“Don’t leave the pretty lady waiting!” A middle aged man shouted with a smirk.  
Anne chuckled rather uncomfortably but didn't pay him any more attention.  
Catherine rolled her eyes. She knew he was a regular but the way he looked at Anne and Katherine made her burn with anger.  
The man tried to start small talk with the Boleyn girl but Anne simply pretended she didn't hear him.  
Luckily, George, a really stressed looking business man made his way through the crowd to pick up his coffee. “Sorry, sorry, so sorry.” He mumbled, fetched his cup and walked off.  
And Cathy just stood there, fascinated how neither Anne nor Kitty seemed too stressed while the queue was growing longer but they prepared every single order with ease.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, only one or two guests were left sitting at the tables and the cousins were able to take a deep breath.  
Anne turned around for the first time and immediately locked eyes with Parr.  
“Hello beautiful. How long have you been standing there?” She laughed and wiped her hands at her apron.  
“Oh, just an hour.” Cathy chuckled, her face immediately heating up.  
Anne rolled her eyes and gave the girl a hug.  
“You should’ve said something!”  
Casually, Parr put her arms around Boleyn as if they’ve been friends since forever.  
“I was too fascinated watching you two do your thing.”  
Way too soon, Anne let go of her.  
“Want me to teach you some coffee art?” She chuckled and fetched an empty cup. “What’s your fave drink?”  
Cathy hesitated. She knew exactly what it was, but she saw the opportunity and took it.  
“I like my coffee like I like you.” Parr answered bluntly, earning a playful glare.  
“Don’t say it.” Anne warned, a serious tone swinging in her voice.  
“Flat and white.” Cathy finished with a teasing glance.  
“Haha. Funny. Very funny. Glad to see Anna already reflected her glorious jokes onto you.” The barista gritted her teeth and took a step towards Parr, her expression serious and dark. “I don't like being messed with.”  
Cathy’s eyes widened and she took a step back only to feel the wall on her back. That’s it, she thought.  
I’m never making a joke ever again.  
The one time she tried to be funny she offended Anne.  
Great.  
Anne stepped even closer and Parr’s breath was suddenly stuck in her throat as she pressed her eyes closed in fear, Anna’s words about Anne’s anger issues racing through her head over and over again.  
Suddenly, Anne lifted her hand.  
Catherine flinched.  
But what she felt definitely wasn't what she expected.  
A soft finger was put underneath her chin, moving her head to look up.  
Slowly, she opened her eyes to gaze into the two green orbs she already fell for yesterday.  
Anne’s face was so close Cathy could feel her breath on her own skin, their foreheads almost touching.  
“You’re gonna regret this.” The angry expression on Anne’s face was replaced with a triumphant smirk as she stroked her thumb over Cathy’s bottom lip.  
It was fast, almost not to be felt.  
But it shot through Catherines body, almost burning her entirely.  
“Fucks sake, Boleyn. Leave her alone, she hasn't signed the contract yet I can’t afford to lose her.” Cleves shouted from the other side of the counter and Anne bursted into chuckles.  
“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” Anne whispered and winked at Parr before finally taking a step back.  
Cathy inhaled deeply.  
She’s only known her for two days, but Parr was sure that Anne Boleyn would be the death of her.  
Once she collected her thoughts she took a step forward and smiled confidently.  
“So show me coffee art then.”

The day went by pretty quickly, much to Cathy’s excitement.  
Anne had taught her how to prepare simple coffee orders and Parr was beaming with pride when she served her very first guest, then earning a roaring applause from her co-workers.  
Now, poor Catherine was hand washing the dishes since the small dishwasher couldn't keep up with all the dirty plates and mugs.  
Lost in thoughts she stared at the clock. Only thirty minutes until the end of her shirt.  
Thirty more minutes until her date.  
The thought alone gave Parr a fuzzy feeling in her stomach and she had to check her locker twice to check she packed a new shirt and perfume.  
Ten minutes left. How did time fly by so fast?  
Cathy started to get nervous.  
“You can’t just move your own shifts however you please, Boleyn!” Cleves' voice rang in Cathy’s ears and took all of her attention. She took a glimpse out of the staff room to see Anne and Anna arguing behind the counter.  
“I’ve told you Kitty’s doing a double, she’s absolutely fine with it!” Anne replied and crossed her arms in front of her chest like a pouting child.  
“I don't fucking care, you have to be more responsible and stop making your cousin work just so you can enjoy some time off! It’s your fucking profession, Anne, not some hobby.”  
Boleyn rolled her eyes. “I know that. Now let me go early please?” Cathy caught Anne’s eye and the girl sent a small wink her way. Parr blushed lightly but gave her a thumbs up to encourage her.  
‘No worries.’, Anne mouthed, then focused back on her boss.  
Obviously, Cleves wasn't blind and saw the short encounter. With a heavy sigh she shook her head.  
“That’s the last time. You’ll require a 72 hour notice from now on and don’t you even dare to call in sick. I know for a fact that your immune system is like made of steel. So don't even try.”  
Anne pumped her fist in the air in triumph, coaxing a laugh out of Cathy who now returned to the staff room to change.  
Boleyn was about to join her, when Cleves suddenly held her back.  
“I swear to god, if you play with her you’re out of the team.” Anna’s voice was quiet but stern.  
“You know me.” Anne rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed.  
“That’s why this is your last warning.” Cleves glared dangerously. “If you don't like her, stop teasing her. Cause that girl is into you - head over heels.”  
“Is she?” A small glimpse of hope lit up Boleyn’s eyes.  
Anna shook her head. “Do you like her?”  
“How can I say that? I’ve known her for two days. But yes I do think she’s really really fit and also very funny. Definitely fucka-”  
“Anne.” Cleves warned.  
“I was joking, jeez, Anna. She’s cute and I'd definitely date her. I want to get to know her. I’m genuinely interested, I promise.” Anne sighed.  
Anna put both her hands on the taller girls cheeks and made her look at her.  
“No fuck and run?”  
“No fuck and run.”  
“No heartbreak?”  
“No heartbreak.”  
“Serious Intentions?”  
“You know I have commitment issues.”  
“I am once again asking, serious intentions?”  
Anne looked into her best friend’s eyes and took a deep breath before answering.  
“Serious intentions.”  
Cleves seemed satisfied with Anne’s answers and pressed a platonic kiss on her cheek.  
“Well then, go get her champ.”


	4. One Step Closer To Reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: alcohol and mention of sexual assault

Catherine Parr has always been a very calm and collected person. Patient and resilient, the rock in the roaring sea, the quiet summer evening.  
But today, there was very little left of this inner peace, its place taken by the feeling of a hundred bees buzzing in her stomach, and clouds covering her thoughts.  
Not even the cold water on her wrists killed the fire inside of her that made her so unbelievably nervous, but excited at the same time.  
A pair of brown eyes was staring back at Parr, when she looked at herself in the dirty bathroom mirror.  
“Calm down, Parr. What’s wrong with you.” Cathy mumbled to herself and pressed her cold palms on her cheeks.  
It’s not like Cathy’s never been on dates before, no, but for some reason the person she was on a date with seemed to have a weird effect on her body...and her brain. But Catherine couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was.  
After taking a few deep breaths to collect her racing thoughts and practicing her sweetest smile in the mirror, the girl left the restaurant’s restroom and headed back to their table for two.  
Her heart did a weird drop when she saw that the bill was already laying in the middle of the table, covered by some cash that her date placed there. She didn't want this night to end. But she also didn't want to be the annoying one who kept dragging it out forever.  
“Thank god, I thought you climbed through the restroom window.” Her date exclaimed with a relieved sigh, coaxing a nervous chuckle out of Parr.  
“And leave my date? I’m not that type of person. If I don't like hanging out with you, I’d simply tell you.” She answered with the smile she had practiced before and sat down.  
“Big up your confidence, Catherine Parr.”  
“I have low standards, Anne Boleyn.”  
“Ouch.” Anne chuckled and placed a hand on her heart. “Now that was uncalled for.”  
“Sorry, wine just makes me say weird things.” Cathy apologised, her cheeks heating up in a crimson blush.  
Anne gave her a reassuring smile and gently brushed her hand with a finger. A touch, so light, Parr wouldn't have felt it if she wouldn't have witnessed it with her own eyes. “I’m just joking, don't worry. But does that imply I am currently talking to a drunk Catherine?”  
“Call me Cathy, please.” Parr uncomfortably shuffled in her seat, a wave of heat rushing through her veins the moment Anne had touched her hand. “And I’m not drunk.” She answered with a nervous laugh.  
A small undefinable smirk grew on Annes lips as she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms.  
“Not yet. Fancy one or two drinks more? At mine?”  
“I don't think we should ditch the first date rule, Anne. Standards, you know.” Suddenly, Cathy felt sick. Like that one time she had to perform a poem in front of her entire year, stage fright, nervousness, the bees in her stomach now screaming louder.  
“I’m not talking about fucking you on the kitchen counter, silly goose. I want to get to know you more and alcohol always seems like a good icebreaker.” Boleyn replied rather seriously after she had noticed Cathy’s nervous fidgeting.  
“I thought we’re already past that stage?” Parr answered and swallowed down the nervous lump in her throat. What was all of that about? She was having dinner with a lovely and gorgeous girl in one of her favourite Sushi restaurants and her body decided to go on a triple roller coaster ride, giving her a sudden and unexpected up and down of emotions. Not exactly how Cathy expected herself to react in this situation.  
She lifted her gaze from the small crumb on the table she was staring at, to meet a pair of emerald green eyes that send a familiar shiver of calmness down her spine. “You don't have to come with me if you don't want to.” Anne’s voice was soft and understanding and Cathy knew she wouldn't judge her if she asked to just call it a night.  
And she was close. So damn close to do it. Until she felt the warmth of Anne’s hand closing around her own.  
“It’s absolutely fine, if you’re tired or anything we can head home. I’ll call you a taxi or-”  
“No.” Catherine interrupted her with a small smile.  
“No, wine at yours sounds good.”

Anne’s apartment wasn't exactly what Catherine Parr expected. To be fair, she didn't really expect anything and never thought about how Anne Boleyn’s home would look like, but once she entered a wave of surprise hit her.  
It was small. Smaller than Catherine’s own three-room apartment.  
There was only one big room, aside from the bathroom.  
Luckily, the kitchen was around the corner and Anne managed quite well to make her bedroom look like a living room. Or..her living room look like a bed room? With a small dining table?  
“It’s not much but I love it here.” Anne interrupted Cathy’s train of thoughts as if she read the girl’s mind.  
“So you like art?” Parr pointed at a nature coloured experimental painting right above Anne’s queen sized bed.  
Boleyn chuckled and helped Cathy get out of her coat.  
“I mean yeah, but I drew that in an anti-aggression workshop that Kat and Anna made me go to for my birthday last year.”  
“It doesn't look very aggressive to me.” Catherine responded.  
“That's because you don't know how I drew it.” Anne tried to hold back laughter.  
“Oh yeah?” Parr turned around on the spot, now facing her. She certainly did not expect Anne to stand right behind her. Or maybe she did…? Alcohol was doing cruel things to Cathy’s confidence. “And how exactly did you create this artwork?”  
Catherine knew she was dangerously close to Boleyn right now. But watching the blood shoot into Anne’s cheeks as Cathy’s breath hit her, then Anne obviously trying to avoid staring at Parr’s lips, sent satisfaction through her entire body. A feeling she hadn't known before, but was quite enjoying experimenting with it.  
“I’m- yu-uuuh. ‘Twas pretty uh- aggressive-” Anne stuttered, clearly thrown off.  
“You don’t seem that aggressive to me.” Parr gave her a sweet smile and moved her hand to Anne’s face, carefully wrapping a strand of hair around her own finger, then letting go of it again.  
“Uh-” was all that Anne could say before Parr turned on her heels and walked further into the small apartment to take in every detail.  
“I didn't expect your flat to be this tidy and clean.” She spoke whilst investigating the small kitchen around the corner.  
“Yeah- uh- wait, pardon me?” Anne was finally able to produce proper words again.  
The sight of her slightly offended face coaxed a giggle out of Catherine. “I’m just joking. I love it here. It’s so comfy and so...you.”  
“It is a flat, but clearly not white or are you colourblind, Parr?” Anne joked and pointed at the dark green and beige painted walls.  
“See, I have something to say about that. If it makes you feel any better I think you’re not flat at all. And I’ve had the entire day to investigate that.”  
“You’ve been staring at my tits all day? Good to know. Now would you mind saying that again while I make a voice note to Anna to prove her wrong?”  
A small smirk tugged on Cathy’s lips. “Nope. No one will ever know I admitted to that.”  
“If you do I’ll even let you touch them for ten seconds.” Anne sounded like a small child, begging for a lollipop.  
“If I wanted to touch them I’d just do it right now.” Parr argued and leaned against the counter, trying her best to look chill and calm. To her surprise, she didn't even have to try. At this point she was intoxicated enough to let go of her own controlling self.  
“I know you, Cath, you wouldn't dare.” Anne suddenly laughed.  
“You’ve known me for what? Two days now?” Boleyn was winning the upper hand again and Cathy didn't like it. She enjoyed making the other girl lose her head over her.  
So she did it.  
One second, without thinking and letting her body take over.  
One second without regrets - and she found both her hands on Anne’s chest.  
Both girls seemed quite shocked about Parr’s sudden confidence and silence fell upon them.  
Cathy didn't dare to take her hands down, while Anne was staring at her.  
Oh god, she must look so pathetic right now.  
Was that sexual assault? She didn't ask her if she was allowed to touch her.  
Suddenly, Cathy’s thoughts began racing again and she shut her eyes to try and push them aside.  
“It’s okay. You can touch them. I’m not mad.” Anne’s soft whisper finally broke the silence.  
When Parr opened her eyes again the other girl was closer to her than before. Was it that obvious how pathetic and desperate she was, Catherine thought but immediately pushed that thought aside.  
Just when she calmed down, a new wave of excitement and panic hit her. She was touching a females’ breasts.  
The heat in her cheeks just mirrored her emotions. Embarrassment and guilt for acting like a freaking teenager.  
Anne took the hint and placed her hands on top of Parr’s. She locked eyes with her and Cathy was immediately hooked on the deep sea of green right in front of her.  
Very slowly, Anne removed Cathy’s hands from her chest only to take off her shirt and put her hands back in place.  
“I- I’ve never-” Parr struggled talking. Her fingers were softly caressing the porcelain like skin right above Anne’s bra.  
“I know.” Boleyn interrupted her with an understanding smile. “And we’re not rushing into anything. I just want to help your curiosity.” She whispered and let Cathy’s hands move on their own.  
To her surprise, they didn't remain on her chest for much longer. Neither did they travel south her body.  
Before Anne could grasp what was about to happen, a pair of soft warm hands was cupping her cheeks and pulling her in.  
“What about your oh so high first date standards?” Anne whispered only inches away from Cathy’s lips.  
Parr answered softly, before finally closing the gap between them.  
“I’ll drop them for tonight.”


	5. A Place for Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol, mentions of sexual actions/sexual assault, bad language
> 
> I'm sorry this one's quite short but it'll get better I promise!! Don't be afraid to leave some feedback :)

What happened that night was definitely one of the few things Catherine Parr wasn’t proud of.   
Was she proud of doing the first step and kissing Anne Boleyn? Helllll yeah she was!

The feeling of Anne’s warm and soft lips on hers was something Cathy would describe as heaven on earth.  
Their lips moved perfectly in sync, shy at first but their confidence grew each second.  
When Anne’s tongue gently parted her lips, a rush of electricity went through Cathy’s entire body and coaxed a moan out of her. She hadn't been touched in so long, the simple thought of Anne touching her body already sent her close to the edge. But to her own surprise Parr wasn't embarrassed and Anne took it as consent to go further.  
Their kiss grew more heated each second, lips and tongues moving together like they never knew anything else.  
It was a matter of seconds until Cathy could feel the soft mattress of Anne’s bed underneath her back, the taller girl hovering above her with their lips still dancing in perfect sync.  
That’s it, Cathy thought.  
You got her. You’re making out with Anne Boleyn.  
The cool one. The hot one. You’re THE shit, Catherine Parr. You did it.  
Lost in the kiss and her own thoughts, Cathy hardly noticed her shirt was no longer on her body but somewhere next to Anne’s bed. Just like-  
Just like Anne’s.  
The feeling of warm skin-on-skin contact made her dizzy and seemed to have the same effect on her like the glasses of wine she had back at the restaurant.  
In a boost of confidence Cathy sent her hands on a journey to explore Anne’s body.  
From her shoulders down to her lower back and a little further.  
God. Her skin was so soft. So warm.  
And her body seemed so fragile yet so-  
“Are you into butts?”  
“Huh?” Cathy opened her eyes in confusion only to see Anne smirking down at her.  
“You’ve been groping my ass for what feels like half an hour, babe.”  
“Wha- no! Nono! I just-” Parr felt the heat rush into her cheeks.  
“Chill, it’s fine. I think your butt is cute too.” Boleyn chuckled softly and planted a gentle kiss on Cathy’s neck.  
“Please stop talking.” Parr begged, hoping it’d prevent further embarrassment.  
“I mean it's perfect. It’s small but firm and it looks really good in those jeans-” But Anne was cut off by Cathy’s lips, crashing on hers once again.  
Catherine refused to think it was Anne who helped her lose herself for the evening, no, she kept blaming it on the alcohol. However, there was no doubt that Parr ever felt so attracted to someone after just a couple days, that she admitted.  
But very much to Cathy’s disliking, Anne broke the kiss before Parr’s hands could start the fight with the taller girl’s bra. “I think we should take it slow, Cath…” Boleyn whispered, remembering the talk she had with her best friend just a few hours ago.  
“But- no- but I want it!” Cathy complained with a childish groan that made Anne laugh.  
“Babe, I told you I’m not gonna fuck you on the first date.”  
Anne’s vulgar choice of words made Parr blush once again. “You said you’re not gonna do it on the kitchen counter, but we’re on the bed right now.”  
“Fair point, but still no.” Anne answered and pressed a soft kiss on Parr’s lips, who immediately tried to deepen it. But Boleyn was faster and rolled herself off Cathy.  
“Please Annie… I’m really in the mood right now.” Catherine begged and leaned over to place a trail of soft kisses on Boleyn’s neck.  
Anne herself found it incredibly hard to resist, however, she forced herself to stay strong.  
“I know, Cath, but you are drunk. Incredibly wasted. And I want you to make that decision when you are sober. Okay?”  
A deep sigh left Cathy’s lungs.  
Once again she hated to admit it.  
But she knew Anne was right.

She couldn't remember how she got home that night.  
The blinding lights of the sun tickled her nose and she slowly opened her eyes with a tired groan. This wasn't Anne’s apartment, no, this was her very own room.  
Maybe it was all a dream? Cathy was convinced.  
But the terrible headache unfortunately proved her wrong.  
Out of energy and incredibly tired she made her way to the bathroom to splash some cold water in her face. But once she reached the sink she couldn't take her gaze off the girl that was staring back at her in the mirror.  
“Fuck…” It wasnt more than a whisper, but it was all the words Catherine could find to describe the situation.  
Three hickeys. One big, two smaller ones. Right there on her lower neck.  
The sight of them brought memories of last night flooding back in Cathy’s mind like crashing waves.  
Gladly, her alarm helped her to focus on the present.  
Cathy stole a quick glance at the clock, only to find out she had to be at work in less than thirty minutes.  
Of course, drunk Cathy couldn't change the alarm to the right time. Of course. Of course.  
The girl mentally face palmed herself and rushed back into her bedroom.  
There wasn't time for breakfast or a shower, only enough time to miserably cover up the hickeys on her neck.  
Cathy shook her head with a deep defeated sigh.  
A scarf will do.

The smell of fresh coffee creeped up her nostrils as soon as she opened the door of the small café.  
She was late. Catherine Parr was never late.  
It was only five minutes and she could blame it on the bus...but the bags under her eyes probably gave away that this wasn’t the case.  
“Look who it is. Late to work on her third day!” Annas voice echoed in her head, causing another sharp headache.  
Parr groaned slightly and pressed a hand to her temple whilst she made her way behind the counter.  
“I’m terribly sorry. I slept through my alarm.” She mumbled an excuse and quickly sneaked into the staff room to avoid further conversation.  
Just as she closed the door behind herself, she could hear Cleves shout through the café once again.  
“Ah, Boleyn! Late as always. Had a fun night?”  
“Oh, shut it, Anna.” Anne sounded just as tired at Cathy.  
That’d be one interesting day of work.


End file.
